Notes of Life and Love
by Orenjie-Do
Summary: The island of Neeko, within a chain of islands, neighboors Kyoshi. A birth upon the island years before Katara and Sokka find Aang may change the world. This is a short version of a story about a crossbreed Bender.
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

**Disclaimer- **

The characters, places, etc are copyright to the creators of the show at Nickelodeon. Neeko Island and its people, including the main character, are copyrighted to me. Please do not copy or take anything from this and/or change it to where it looks like you made the story... I hate people who do that.  
This idea is completely mine to make this fan-fiction word by word. Including the actions and scenery and plot. If this is in any way, shape, or form mirroring or very similar to your own... I am sorry, but I made this up with my own imagination as I do with all my ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue- **

In the distance a small rumbling sound is heard. The darkness around you starts to seep light in a tiny crevice underneath you, and you start to see patches of lush grass on dirt ground as the shadows begin to evaporate from all areas. A large fire comes into view now. Now that the darkness has faded you can see that the rumbling was coming from not one, but four large drums. The beat is a happy one that gives you a hint that a celebration is going on. People start fading into place out of nowhere, dancing, singing, clapping to the beat.

Only one takes you by immense surprise. The groups of people are all Water, Earth, and Fire Benders intertwined together and enjoying the company of the people who keep appearing out of nowhere. What is this madness? What are they doing? Had you thought to ask these, you would get the answer.  
The answer is simply that these Benders and normal people are together celebrating life on an island which was never affected by the war. The celebration really was for life, for the birth of a girl had just been announced. According to their monks and religious tellings, this girl might make a difference in the world. However, it would not be as big as the Avatar. The girl would make only a small difference in the world before returning home to the island.

At last you had received information as to why they were together and what they were celebrating. Now that you know this they invited you to join in. Out of the corner of your eye you see a small bundle of red cloth squirming in the arms of a Waterbender female. Beside her is her spouse, a Firebender. The bundle starts to cry and is immediately hushed by her folks. She doesn't stop. Reluctantly you get curious as to why she's crying.

The woman hands you the bundle of red cloth made from cotton and wool, and then you retreat the flap of it covering the babe's face. Two fathomless, gentle blue eyes star at you through have closed eyes as she continues to cry. Out of nowhere you say her name, "Rin Hiwasaki." The father looks at you after his wife looks at him, and then stands up. You wonder why he does before handing back the now silent baby.  
The father takes his child into his arms and looked at her. As he looked at her with kind, fatherly eyes he says in a deep yet soft voice, "That shall be her name. Rin Hiwasaki." Cheers rose up from all around, the mother of Rin's smile grew ever wider, and all of a sudden the darkness started consuming the scene again and the noise fades as the people and the other objects started to blur.


	2. Chapter One

**A Note:** The character Rin Hiwasaki and her kin, as well as Neeko Island, are copyrighted to me. All other things are copyrighted to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Kin is just another word I use for family and closefriends.

* * *

**Chapter One**

She stood there looking out to the wide blue waters which surrounded the small island of Neeko. The island was only one of many within a chain of islands, including Kyoshi as the largest. Her blue eyes, more pure than the clear sky above, scanned the calm waters in front of her. Nothing stirred, save a few golden-red hairs that fell loose from her braid. Silently, the wind began to blow softly as she turned her back to the ocean.

The small village which she walked through was near empty, it could easilybe mistaken for a ghost town. Within the center of the town laid a pile of ashes and fading embers resided inside a circle of stones. The smoke which came from the bygone fire from a fruitless ceremony still loomed in the air above. An elderly man was on both knees in a monk's robe as he placed another stone in the circle. The old man put his hands together and whispered a prayer. He got up and leaned on his walking stick.

"Another lost," he said in as the girl walked up behind him. She said nothing in return and knelt where themonk had been. Her lips moved while her hands were together and eyes were closed, but not even a whisper was sounded from her mouth. As she got up, the old man started speaking wearily in his cracking voice, "I cannot take this anymore. If the Avatar had not disappeared when I was young, I would not have to pray for my kins' safe passaeg to the Spirit world." The girl turned around and looked at the monk. His gray hair was short and messy, but his eyes were the most vibrant color of yellow she'd ever seen. When he was growing up he trained as a Firebender on the island, but had settled down and started a family. "Rin," he began to say again, "You are near age to leave the island. I don't want you to worry about us or get yourself in trouble." The girl, Rin, smiled weakly and gave the monk a hug.

"I don't want to leave you here all alone though daddy," she responded and rubbed her eyes to keep herself from tearing up. Rin let go of her father and took a long inhale of air. "I am worrying for you and the others, and beside the last part I haev no idea if I will get into trouble or not."

"Rin," he said and put his hand under her chin, "You are a beautiful girl who just turned fifteen a week ago. I don't want anyone in my family to cry at that age." He could see that she rubbed her arms again across her eyes and made a sniffing sound. He sighed and turned around to leave her. She watched her father leave before landing on both knees and started crying. She didn't want to leave the island. It is only by the word of a 'prophecy' that she is to leave the island at this age. Rin wrapped shaking arms around herself and let the tears come falling. There she stayed for a couple of minutes. At the time she hadn't noticed the other presence hiding behind a building.

Closer and closer the other girl came on her tip-toes. Rin got up at the sound of rustling leaves. She looked around and cleared her tears away before anyone noticed. "Wh-who's there?" she said, trying to clear her throat of all mention of crying. The other girl was only ten years of age with long brown hair and wore the clothes of a Waterbender. Tears streamed down the girl's own blue eyes. "I heard everything," she said and sniffed, "I don't want you to leave Rin!" The girl lunged forward and grasped Rin around the waist.

Rin smiled and returned the hug. She loosened the girl's arms and replaced them around her neck so she could kneel to eye level with the younger girl. "Marine," she said and wipped a tear from her eyes, "Everyone has their own destiny to do something." The little girl sniffeled one more time before giving her another hug. "I will be fine Marine. May I ask you a favor?" Rin continued. Marine nodded and finished cleaning the tears from her face. Rin smiled, "Take care of Furtado for me, okay?" Marine's face lit up brighter than the sun above them and she nodded with much excitment. She turned around and ran away from Rin after bidding farewell and waving good-bye. Rin watched the little girl fade into the distance, and still waved. Her smile faded before she turned towards her home. Furtado is Rin's pet bird that has a variety of colored feathers and is not too small, yet not too big. Within her room Rin did her best to memorize the fun she had and even some of the sad things.

Opening a small drawer within a small chest of clothes and trinkets, Rin pulls out a travel journal. The pages aare all blank as she checks to see that it it so when flipping through the booklet. A knock on the door shot her out of thoughts of past and maybe future events. Inside came her father witha bag used for travelling. "We will all miss you," he said and gave his daughter one last hug. Rin's body trembled with even more fear for the future, and she began to tear up once more. Before another tear fell onto her soft cheeks, she started packing lightly. Her mother was the only person to not see her off that day. Everyone on the island knew why... She had been taken away from them during the first ever raid that swept their town since the war started. No one knows of what happened to her since, but a few have thoughts that she was killed.

* * *

**Another Note:** I will continue updating this story, but only if the reviews I recieve show that this is a good fan-fiction so far. 


	3. Chapter Two

**A Note:** The character Rin Hiwasaki and her kin, as well as Neeko Island, are copyrighted to me. All other things are copyrighted to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Kin is just another word I use for family and closefriends.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rin stopped before the group of people which stood outside the door to her home. Marine, the girl from before, walked towards her with Furtado on her shoulder. "We will miss you," she said in a sad voice. Rin's face did its best to form a complete smile, but it wasn't enough to keep Marine from tearing up. Marine walked back to the group and let her older brother wrap his arms around her for comfort. Rin's father stepped up this time, but said nothing until he held his hand out. He grabbed Rin's wrist and she opened it up. The other hand of her father was placed upon the open palm. Something soft yet cold dropped into her hand. Rin blinked as she looked at the trinket. It was a small, circular amulet that held the Fire Nation emblem on one side and the Water emblem on the other, and was connected to a black silk ribbon. Rin's eyes grew wide as she placed it upn her neck.

A crowd followed Rin to a large barn-like building. Inside was a rather large bird. Rin walked silently inside and alone. it was dark until she saw two large, round eyes luminate the area. They were yellow and created a light strong enough to illuminate a dark forest when needed. Two wings spread outwards to show the titanic size of the bird creature. In fact, it was a bird but with one difference, it has two sets of legs like a horse instead of one. The talons clawed at the ground, the wings flapped cautiously. Rin approached it with a calm head, but trembling hands. She reached out and patted the creature's beak and neck.  
Not a second later was she lifted into the air on the beast's back, and the wind in her face. The crowd outside were bunched up once more, cheering and waving good-bye and good luck.

It'd been a few days since she last saw her home on Neeko Island. Rin touched the pendant that hung safely around her neck. The island of Kyoshi wasn't that bad. She'd only been there for a night or two dressed in the attire of a normal person. Rin had had to practice Bending outside the village where no one would notice her, and she only wore a plain dress and shirt so as to not make an enemy of the people in the village because it seemed they held a grudge against Benders or any outsider.

Rin spent most of her time in the market. Buying food and other items of need, she was getting ready to travel again. To be frank, she had no idea of what to do on this 'mission' she was supposedly prophecied to do. Before heading back to her camp, Rin had noticed that there were no men warriors... only women. At times she would examine their fighting style and give a try at doing it herself when no one was looking.

Only two more days past and Rin was all ready to go once more. A disturbance within the village distracted her, however, from her plan. There was a rumor of a travelling group of three saying that one of them was the Avatar. Out of her own curiousity, Rin decided to investigate.

Appearantly what they were saying was true; about the Avatar. The twelve-year-old kid had been the first ever Airbender she'd seen before, andthat meant that he possibly could be the Avatar. He travelled with two people from the South Pole Water Tribe, siblings no doubt, becuase they seemed to argue a lot. Rin felt her stomach grow heavy with butterflies -she wished she had a sibling.  
Later during the day she learned that the Airbender's name was Aang, the girl was Katara, and her brother was Sokka. Only two showed signs of being a Bender, the other was just an idiot tag-along.

Rin was watching the light dance across the water, when something caught her eye. Aang was riding the giant Unagi.  
_He could get hurt!_ she thought.

**(( I am going to continue this a little later... ))**

* * *

**Another Note:** I will continue updating this story, but only if thereviews I recieve show that this is a good fan-fiction so far. 


End file.
